


NOT A STORY, JUST A QUESTION!

by faeriegirl143



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegirl143/pseuds/faeriegirl143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALERT - been looking for this story for quite awhile! Would love help :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT A STORY, JUST A QUESTION!

I know this is where you're supposed to write a story, BUT, I've been searching and searching for this story and can't find it again, it's breaking my heart.

Basically it's Louis and Liam have a child together ( a daughter, I think they call Liz? ). It's not their biological child, their friend had it and passed away. She's autistic , maybe? Louis, Zayn, Liam and I think Niall are doctors. Louis is in charge of Harry's niece who they find out has a heart condition, Lou and Harry seem to fall in love but Harry won't let Louis touch him because of past abuse from a boyfriend ( or was it a neighbor? Or his stepfather?!)

 

PLEASE IF THIS SOUNDS FAMILIAR, SEND ME THE LINK?? I've been dying to read this again!!!

Much love,  
Ash


End file.
